50 Words Phinbella Edition
by dsguy411
Summary: These are the fifty words that describes the relationship of Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.  OneShot!


50 Words-Phinbella Edition

by dsguy411

01. Finish

It took him all night, but Phineas finally got it done. He now has a song that will let Isabella know how he really feels about her.

02. Nothing

Phineas and Isabella has always been friends, and nothing in the universe and tear them apart.

03. Alone

Isabella felt alone when she first moved to Danville, but then she met a young boy across the street and asked him, "Whatcha doin'?"

04. Desperate

Isabella was at wits end trying to get Phineas to notice her. She is now trying on perfume and makeup to get his attention. "Hope that I don't look desperate in this," she thought.

05. Down

"Here, let me help you up," Phineas said, helping Isabella after she tripped during their hike on the mountain trail.

06. Tongue

"Why would you punch Thaddeus in the mouth," Phineas asked.

"Because I saw him sticking his tongue at you behind your back," Isabella answered, "I can't let him get away with that."

07. Hair

Phineas wasn't sure about this, but he has a feeling that Isabella did something different to her hair, and he actually likes the new look.

08. Kiss

Isabella was a bit embarrassed. She didn't mean to kiss Phineas like that, she just tripped and her lips just happened to touch Phineas' by sheer luck.

09. Smile

No matter how down he felt, it was her smile that brought his spirits back up.

10. Imagine

Isabella kept imagining how Phineas turns into a mighty centaur and carry her away into the clouds. It was no doubt that she was in Phineasland again.

11. Defy

"No," Isabella spoke to her mother, after telling her that Phineas has stayed long enough and that he should be going home. Never before had she defied her mother.

12. Notice

"Why won't he notice me?" Isabella yelled while Phineas was figuring out get off that island and back home before sundown. But he was doing this to help everyone get back home, escpecially Isabella.

13. Celebrate

"Sure, I'd would love to come to you're party," Isabella said. Phineas was glad she said yes, he couldn't celebrate his own birthday party if Isabella wasn't there.

14. Morgue

Isabella was scared when she and Phineas entered the morgue late at night. They were there because of a dare Buford made. To make things worse, it was raining and thundering hard, frightening Isabella even more. But Phineas held Isabella's hand and said, "It's going to be alright, I won't leave you're side until the storms passes and the sun rises." These words helped her calm down a bit.

15. Charm

Isabella was very happy when she gotten a necklace from Phineas that he made himself. "Thanks," Isabella said as she put the necklace around her neck. "I'll keep this a good luck charm."

16. Bath

They had fun all day at the park playing soccer, but it was clear that both Phineas and Isabella needs to get a bath.

17. Dance

Isabella had butterflies in her stomach. She wants to ask Phineas to the dance, but she was afraid that he might say no. "Why can't I find the courage?" she asked herself.

18. Scream

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Phineas shouted, after seeing that Buford was trying to give Isabella a rough time. Buford was shocked to see Phineas acting like this.

19. Kick

"It's all yours, Izzy!" shouted Phineas as he passed that ball to Isabella, who kicked into the goal that led their team to victory,

20. Feel

"How do you feel?" Candace asked.

"I feel completely different in this dress," Isabella answered.

"But it'll be sure to get Phineas to notice you," the teenager responded.

21. Stutter

"W-w-will y-y-you go to the d-dance with m-m-m-me?" Isabella asked. It took her awhile to say those words, but she feels bad about stuttering herself in front of Phineas.

22. Learn

Isabella was late at night reading books about robotics and electronics. Hopefully by learning this stuff, she'll impress Phineas with her newly acquired building skills.

23. Fight

Isabella was very concerned when Phineas has gotten himself into a fight with Buford. She would feel terrible if she'd let anything bad happen to him.

24. Steal

Phineas searched all over the city with a determined look on his face. He won't rest until he finds the bully who stole Isabella's bow.

25. Fascinate

Isabella found it fascinating of how Phineas would abandon his plans of building a musuem, and instead build a new bike for her after her old one got crushed by a steamroller.

26. Forget

"You came to my party!" Isabella shouted with joy.

"What," a smiling Phineas asked, "You'd think I forget my best friend's own birthday?"

27. Hurt

Isabella giggled was she saw Buford hanging upside down from one of Phineas' traps. "That should teach you from hurting my feelings," she said to the bully.

28. Never

Isabella believed that Phineas was telling the truth while he was in the principal's office. She knows that he would never do something like placing a whoopie cushion on the teacher's chair.

29. Close

They were just inches away from kissing, but Ferb told Phineas that the machine is ready and he left to check it out. "I was so close," a dissapointed Isabella said to herself.

30. Fade

Isabella had wonderful with Phineas marrying her, but she was sad when the dream faded as she awakened back into reality.

31. Direction

"It's this way," said Isabella, dragging Phineas along with her. He just tooks Isabella's word, she's a Fireside Girl, her sense of direction can't be wrong.

32. Road

Despite their houses being divided by a road, Isabella was very lucky that her crush was also her neighbor.

33. Question

Isabella sometimes questioned her dreams of getting Phineas to notice her, but she always believes that Phineas will fall for her one day.

34. Between

They've been friends for years, and nothing, not even a failed project, would come between their frienship.

35. Trap

Phineas frantically dug through the fallen rocks. He wasn't going to leave Isabella while she was trapped in a cave.

36. Dress

Phineas felt all tingly when she saw how Isabella was dressed as a princess for the costume party. Isabella felt the same when she saw Phineas dressed as a knight.

37. Admit

Isabella was sitting under the tree with Phineas and Ferb. Ferb got closer to Phineas and said, "Why don't just admit that you like her?" "Shhh, Ferb," an embarrassed Phineas answered, hoping that Isabella didn't hear.

38. Chance

Isabella noticed that Ferb went inside the house to get the tools while Phineas was getting ready. "This is my chance," she said, "Better not blow it, Izzy."

39. Believe

Isabella looked everywhere, she needed that sash for the Fireside Girls meeting. She was about to give up when Phineas came up to her and said, "I believe this belongs to you." He gave her her sash and she said, "Thanks."

40. Dream

She always dreamed of being married and having children, but for now she focus on getting his attention.

41. Shine

Phineas just noticed how shiny her new shoes were. "Nice shoes," he said. "Thanks," Isabella replied.

42. Tied

She was helpless being tied to a tree. All she could do was watch as Phineas tried to stop Buford from ruining their picnic together.

43. Conspire

"So, will you help me find the confidence to ask her out," asked Phineas. Ferb just nodded, he figures that Phineas need help asking Isabella out eventually.

44. Couple

It took her a couple of moments, but he finally found the words he was looking for to ask his dream girl out on a date.

45. Undercover

"So, what do you like in a girl?" Isabella asked, disguised as another girl. Luckily for her Phineas doesn't find this to be suspicious.

46. Care

Phineas didn't care about his project. He all cared about is whether or not Isabella's okay after hearing that she crashed into a tree while roller skating.

47. Creep

Phineas kept Isabella in his arms, protecting her from that creep who tried to flirt with her.

48. Empty

When Isabella saw how Buford emptied Phineas' lunchbox that he had stolen, she decided to offer Phineas some of her lunch.

49. Bones

Phineas couldn't help but feel sorry for Isabella's broken leg, so he decided to help her until she was back on her feet.

50. Writer's Choice-Rescue

Isabella fell after slipping off the tree branch, luckily Phineas was there to rescue her in time.


End file.
